Those little moments - Trabajar en ello
by NatssY
Summary: En el que Alex, inexplicablemente, lo cree.


Fandom: Supergirl.

Pairing: Max/Alex.

Spoilers: primera temporada. Situado al final del capítulo de la kryptonita roja, entre que ella habla con Kara cuando ésta despierta y va a ver a Hank en la jaula. Mención a escena eliminada en la que ambos tienen una discusión en el laboratorio sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal y ella le dice que si dejase de intentar hacerlo todo por sí mismo y de odiar a Supergirl, podría llegar a ser el buen hombre que quiere ser.

Resumen: En el que Alex, inexplicablemente, lo cree.

Comentarios: Oneshot que forma parte de una serie de relatos cortos que pueden ser considerados "escenas eliminadas" y que escribí para rellenar espacios y para saciar mis ganas de más escenas entre estos dos.

.

 **THOSE LITTLE MOMENTS**

 **Trabajar en ello**

.

Se había metido en una de las salas cerradas buscando tranquilidad y después de dos minutos mirando a las paredes, había optado por ponerse a hacer algo útil y había comenzado a escribir el informe de la misión. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para no irse a casa. Al menos no hasta que estuviese segura de que Kara estaba bien y que no quedaba rastro de la kryptonita roja. Teclear con una mano resultaba ser más complicado de lo que hubiese apostado, pero tenía claro que su brazo necesitaba descansar para curarse. Cuanto antes lo hiciese, antes dejaría de ser un mal recuerdo para su hermana. Oyó como la puerta se abría y vio como Max entraba en silencio y cerraba la puerta tras él.

-Te ofrecería mi ayuda con eso –comenzó él—, pero sé que la vas a rechazar.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? –cuestionó, sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla.

-Quería asegurarme de que todo salía bien –sentenció, con tono apaciguador.

-Si por salir bien te refieres a que ahora la ciudad ve a Supergirl como un monstruo y han encerrado a mi jefe y mentor, sí, ha salido genial –comentó, irónica.

-Estoy seguro de que Capitán Verde se las arreglará. –Así era él, haciendo bromas inadecuadas en momentos inadecuados. Y aún así, ella tuvo que invertir todo su ser en no sonreír ante el nuevo mote. –Por cierto, ¿de dónde es? –curioseó. –¿Vulcaniano? ¿Venusiano?

-Marte –respondió, por inercia, sin dejar de teclear.

-Vaya, marciano. Y verde. Aunque sin antenas. Supongo que no podíamos acertar en todo –bromeó, para después continuar algo más serio. –Espero que ante los demás disimules mejor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó, girando la silla para mirarlo.

-No creo que estén muy contentos sabiendo que el departamento cazaaliens lo dirigía un alien, así que supongo que mandarán a alguna agencia ultra secreta a investigar lo ocurrido. Y no les hará gracia saber que estabas al tanto de sus cambios hormonales. –Ella abrió la boca, pero antes de que dijese nada, él la paró levantando el dedo en el aire. –Ni lo intentes. Debes fingir mejor.

-No tengo nada que fingir –afirmó, levantando ligeramente el mentón.

-Exacto –sonrió él.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, se sintió un poco más relajada. Había aprendido a aceptar que Maxwell Lord tenía un extraño efecto en ella. Hablando con él, la rabia y la calma se encontraban en total equilibrio en la balanza. Incluso cuando discutían o cuando le increpaba algo, como horas antes en el laboratorio, se sentía cómoda. Quizás era porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, él la escuchaba, igual que ella lo escuchaba a él.

Se giró de nuevo al informe y comenzó a teclear, pero no había escrito ni media línea cuando él la volvió a interrumpir.

-Alex –la llamó, casi un susurro. Cuando se giró para observarlo, se sorprendió. Aunque estaba a sólo unos pasos, tenía la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado y parecía incómodo. Carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar. –Antes, en el laboratorio...

-Estab- –comenzó ella a disculparse.

-No –la detuvo, negando con la cabeza. –Tienes razón –declaró con ímpetu. Tomó aire, como para tranquilizarse a sí mismo, y continuó más suave. –Quería decirte que lo he estado pensando y tienes razón. Digamos que tengo problemas de confianza. Tengo que trabajar en ello –agregó, con un tono más desenfadado.

Alex sonrió ante aquellas palabras porque le resultaban muy recientes.

-¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó él, al ver su reacción.

-Acabo de decirle eso mismo a mi hermana –confesó.

-¿Le has dicho que soy un ególatra con síndrome de Dios y que si dejase de buscar enemigos donde no los hay podría llegar a ser un buen hombre?

-No, eso ya lo sabe –bromeó. –Al menos la primera parte –concretó, después de pensárselo mejor. Max sonrió al oír la frase, ambos conscientes de lo cierta que era. –Cuando fui a buscarla a su piso –reveló ella—me dijo algunas cosas bajo los efectos de la kryptonita y ahora está herida, porque aunque lo dijo, no lo pensaba de verdad.

-Pero tú sí –constató él.

Alex asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo que dijo… –continuó, en voz tan baja que casi no se podía oír a ella misma. –La forma en la que lo dijo… No me había dado cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras hasta ese momento.

Max asintió en señal de que la entendía y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Escucharlo en alto –dijo él, después de unos segundos. -Escucharlo en alto es lo que lo hace realidad –añadió, al ver su cara de confusión. –Sobre todo, si viene de alguien a quien respetas. En tu caso, tu hermana.

-Y en tu caso, ¿yo? –bromeó sonriendo, aunque dejó de hacerlo al ver su cara de seriedad. –Max…

Él la detuvo, una vez más.

-Como te he dicho, trabajaré en ello –prometió.

Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Vasquez y titubeó al darse cuenta de que Max estaba en la sala.

-¿Sí? –la animó.

-Señora, pidió que la informase si alguien entraba a la sala del Capitán Henshaw.

-¿Quién?

-La senadora Crane –respondió, preocupada.

-Ahora voy –la tranquilizó.

-Llegan las visitas, agente Danvers –comentó Max mientras salía por la puerta, pasando al lado de Vasquez.

Alex salió detrás de ellos, fue a ver a Hank, volvió a comprobar cómo estaba Kara y estuvo en la DEO hasta que le dieron el alta. Por eso, no fue hasta horas después, cuando entró en su casa tras dejar a Kara en su piso, que comprendió algo.

Maxwell Lord le había hecho una promesa. Y ella, ilógicamente, lo había creído.


End file.
